prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS39
"Chinjū miminga daisōdō!?" is 39th episode Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Summary Near the Sky Tree, Saki, Mai and others were playing hide-and-seek, while Kenta and Miyasako came there to practice Manzai. They were talking about rare animals, and Kenta said, that in the bush they might find some rare animals. He got his hand in the bush, and actually picked Flappy. He got surprised, and dropped him. Flappy was surprised and talked too. He stood still, when Moop and Foop flew talking. Choppy came too, and the boys started screaming. They ran away. Then Saki and Mai came, and Flappy told them everything. Next day at shool, Kenta told everything to the girls, but no one believed him. Then Miyasako came, and he said, that he saw them too. He painted the 4 on his notebook, and then everyone believed. Saki and Mai were worried. Meanwhile, Kintoleski was running, and Goyan tried following him with a bike, but he wasn't strong enough and fell. Later, Saki and Mai retruned home, and saw professor talking about Flappy and Choppy, calling them Miminga. In the end he said, that everything was just a folklore, but nobody was here to listen to him. In the evening, Saki's parents made some miminga bread, and it looked just like Flappy and Choppy. Next day, Saki and Mai were feeding Flappy and Choppy near the Sky Tree and showed, that she made something to lessen the interest in Miminga, when almost everyone in city came. They said, that they are going for a miminga hunting, and asked Saki and Mai to join them. Kintolesky was watching them from the hill. When everyone were looking for Miminga, Kintolesky came. Kenta's dad gave him the painting, and told him to search together. Then Saki and Mai were standing behind the bush, when Kintolesky came. He changed Flappy and Choppy to their true forms, and shouted, that he found some Miminga. Saki and Mai started running away, and Kintolesky tried showing them the way, but the girls didn't believed him and turned other way, falling into his trap. They fell through the tunnel into some gym. Kintolesky caught Flappy and Choppy, and summoned uzaina from some muscle training machines. Then he gave Saki and Mai Flappy and Choppy, and the girls transformed to Bright and Windy. They attacked Kintolesky and actually made him fly. Then uzaina attacked, throwing weights to them. Kintolesky putted them on, but Bright and Windy refused. Moop and Fuup gave them Spiral Ring Set. Uzaina fused with more training equipment, and Bright with Windy used Spiral Star Splash, defeating uzaina. Later, Saki and Mai told everyone, that they were just doing a puppet show for party at Andou's library. They apologised for all the ruckus they did, but they weren't mad, only glad, that they had an adventure. Then the professor came, and explained, that Mimingas are actually folklore creatures. Everyone were ashamed, that they didn't listen to the whole story. In the end, professor was walking, and real Miminga jumped behind his back. Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Windy Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Kintoleski *Goyan *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Hoshino Kenta *Manabu Miyasako Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star